Shingeki no Kyojin (Oneshots)
by A-Hollow-Death
Summary: A series of original oneshots involving both original characters as well as canon characters. Includes OCXcharacter and CharacterXCharacter pairings.
1. Part 1- Steiner Gray

**He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster  
** _-Nietzsche_

* * *

Part 1- Steiner Gray 

Steiner looked up from the book he was reading, his crystal blue eyes scrutinizing the man in front of him. Marcus Gray, a renowned business man in charge of the production of fine silk within Wall Sina. He was the younger brother of Marianne Gray, Steiner's late mother.

"Oh, you're here Steiner. I was looking all over for you." Marcus said, faking a small smile.

"Yes." Steiner answered indifferently, closing his book. "Is there something you need uncle?"

Marcus chuckled and sat down on a velvet plush chair across his nephew. "Now don't be like that. I know Marianne's death shocked you but for her sake, at least try opening up. At least tell me how you're doing. Maybe I could help with any conflicted emotions you're feeling right now." Again with the insincere smile.

Steiner closed his eyes. The memory of that incident came flooding back to him.

 _The family mansion was considerably dark. Marianne had all the servants take a day off so she and her 10 year old son were the only people left in the house. Marianne had told her son to leave but he didn't. His young, enigmatic mind was more interested in reading than anything else so he holed himself up in the family library. It wasn't long till he got bored of the current selection he was reading. Not much interested the boy. His mind craved for knowledge and yet that was very limited. Eyeing the oaken shelf, he spotted a familiar book, its leather spine held marks from constant opening. Steiner took it and examined the first page. It was a book about titans, mankind's number one predator. He was well aware about the threat. It was the reason why humans had to live within the walls that protected them. Thanks to his family's social standing, he, together with his mother, were living within the innermost wall, Wall Sina._

 _Mother, he thought. I almost forgot._

 _He closed and put the book back. Steiner walked out of the library and into the darkness of the hallways. Ever since his father died, Marianne had been acting rather unusual. Scratch that, she had gone completely delirious. There were days when she'd lock herself in her room and cry for hours. There were times that she would come out and smile like nothing was wrong and that their family was still happy and well. There were also times, especially during business, she'd put on a cold mask of authority. He knew that one day that she might break. Having all that burden weighing her down despite the fact that her foundations were weak. It was expected. After all, wasn't that human nature? To put up a strong front during the worst circumstances ?_

 _He arrived at her door. Through the gaps in the hinges, he knew her lights were off._

 _Is she sleeping? He thought. Highly unlikely._

 _Without bothering to knock, he pushed open the door to his mother's room. The sight that met him was either truly horrific or highly pathetic. The place was in shambles. Furniture and clothes were in disarray. There were scratch marks all over the walls, like something or someone was trying to rip the entire thing apart. Steiner found Marianne underneath a heap of crumpled documents and stained rags. Was that blood? He ignored it and squatted, leveling his height with hers. There were gash marks all over her face and arms. The letter opener in her right hand seemed to be the culprit for all her wounds. Her free hand clutched desperately onto a portrait of his father._

 _"Shin...shin..." She chanted the name of her dead husband over and over again. Steiner stayed quiet. He knew a child of his age should be afraid and yet...why was it he felt very calm? Was it because he was expecting this? If so then he really did have an aberrant way of thinking._

 _"Mother-" he stopped when her eyes focused on him._

 _"Shiki!" She exclaimed, using the nickname his father had given him. "I didn't hear you come in. Come, give mommy a big hug." She opened her arms wide while smiling, reopening the wounds on her bitten lips. She didn't seemed to mind the blood dripping down her chin. Steiner hesitated._

 _"What's wrong? You don't want to hug mommy?" That statement seemed to move him. He reached out and embraced his mother, noticing only now that she reeked of ale. Marianne ran her fingers through his hair while humming a tune, similar to the one she used to sing to him when he was younger. It felt...nice...to be in his mother's arms again._

 _"Now listen, Steiner." Her change of tone and name shocked him back to reality. "People are weak. Humans are weak. That is why we do things that are unusual. It is fear of knowing the fact that we can easily be preyed on that makes us do irrational things. Do you understand?"_

 _"I do." He answered, voice muffled by the hug._

 _"Good. Now honey, promise me this. If someone does something weird or irrational never judge them. They have their reasons. You are special, Steiner. You view the world differently and I'm proud of that." She held him by the shoulders. " Don't judge me, mmkay?"_

 _Steiner nodded. He understood clearly what his mother said. He knew what she would do next. Accepting the fact, he smiled sweetly._

 _For her sake and his he said,"I love you mommy."_

 _Marianne sobbed, body trembling and gave him a quivering smile. "I love you so much Shiki."_

 _From the hidden folds of her dress, she produced a gun. Steiner had never seen a gun up close so he marveled at its design. Marianne smiled, for one last time, then pointed the gun at her temple. She pulled the trigger._

 _Blood splattered all over the room including on Steiner's face. The boy frowned. He wiped his face with his sleeve then looked down at his mother. She was dead. She was most definitely dead. The image of her blown out cranium embedded itself deeply within his 10 year old mind. He stared at her corpse for a few more minutes then, got up. Steiner sighed and faced up. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the rotten metallic smell of blood hitting his nose. He slightly flinched at the putrid odor but inhaled otherwise, filling his lungs and memorizing the horrid scent. He let out another sigh, walked towards the door, his shoes clicking against the floor, and exited, not bothering to look back. The boy sauntered down the dark hall way of the mansion where now, only he lived._

 _"Well, I guess I should call the police."_

"Steiner? Steiner are you listening to me?!" His uncle's voice brought him back to reality.

"I am." The boy answered, his face impassive despite the horrid recollection.

"Then what did I say?"

"You wanted me to open up to you. To share anything that's been bothering me. However, I assure you, uncle, I feel no pain. There's nothing."

That's right. There was absolutely nothing. He knew he should have been feeling grief, remorse for not stopping his mother or traumatic shock after what he'd seen. But, all he felt was a hollow throb in his chest. He felt empty and dull. Dwelling on human emotions wouldn't do anyone good after all, tragedy after tragedy may pile up but time wouldn't stop to hear your sorrows. Life would keep going and it would completely ignore whether or not you lived or died. Yup, that was life and it was a huge pain in the ass.

"Well then why don't we talk about what to do from now on..." At this point, Steiner had stopped listening. He could hear his uncle talking but he didn't really pay attention. He knew very well that his uncle would talk business and he just found that boring. Without his mother, he had nothing left to do in the world. He couldn't care less about Marcus much less about the family business. If only, something interesting would happen...

The door burst open, startling both uncle and nephew. A person Steiner didn't recognize barged in. Beads of sweat dripped down his face and he hastily wiped it away.

"Jeffrey what are y-"

"BAD NEWS! TITANS HAVE BROKEN INTO WALL MARIA!"

Marcus paled.

Steiner's lips curved into a smirk. 

_Interesting._


	2. Part 2- Pepper Ral

**Death is the solution to all. No man-no problem.**

 _-Joseph Stalin_

* * *

Part 2- Pepper Ral

The bells rang in a distance, signalling the return of the Recon Corps. Pepper Ral, a hyperactive woman ran through the crowd of people, dodging any obstacle in her way. Her Garrison blazer flapped in the wind. Her smile grew wide as she neared the gates.

"Pepper!" Someone called. She stopped abruptly, nearly slamming into a civilian. Scanning the masses she spotted an old man near the front waving at her.

"Dad!" She exclaimed and ran towards him.

"Easy there Pepper. I didn't know you'd be coming here. I thought you still had work." He smiled at his daughter.

"I know but can you believe this? Captain Vika let me off early!" She squealed. "Now I can get to greet big sister. Even before she arrives home."

Mr. Ral laughed at Pepper's enthusiasm and patted her on the head. "Well then, you can go greet Petra first. I'm going to go talk to Corporal Levi for a while."

"Eh? That munchkin guy?"

"P-Pepper! Don't call him that!"

The redhead grinned. "I know, I know. I was just joking. See ya dad." She then focused her attention on the incoming officers. Up front, she spotted Erwin, the commander of the Recon Corps.

"Erwin!" She called and waved frantically at him. He looked up and spotted her. His face darkened. He ignored Pepper and kept going forward, eyes trained on the road in front of him.

Eh? She thought, bewildered. What's wrong?

She let her hand fall to her side. Scanning the group, she tried finding anyone with caramel colored hair and a small frame. She spotted her father talking with a short man, probably Corporal Levi. But...her sister was nowhere near them.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Panic had started creeping up to her and she willed it to go down. Pepper frantically searched again but to no avail.

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon Petra! Where the hell are you?

Pepper ran, towards the gates. Her sister had to be there. She had to be. Stopping in front of the arched structure, she spotted the cart that was supposed to carry dead bodies. It was empty.  
Did that mean nobody died? She dared to hope so. The last of the Recon corps came in and the Garrison hurriedly closed the gates.

Wait! No not yet! She pleaded in her head. I haven't found Petra yet.

Scanning the crowd again, she spotted a familiar looking man near a cart carrying the injured.

"ERICH!" She screamed!

The man looked up, obviously surprised. "P-Pepper?"

Erich stopped, just as Pepper reached him. She was panting, beads of sweat dripped down the sides of her face. Strangely though, she felt cold.

"E-Eri-ich" she gasped for breath. "Where...where's Petra? Where's my sister.

Erich's face darkened. His usually bright orange eyes stared her down, their hues dimming. Pepper's breath hitched. Somehow deep within, she knew. It couldn't be...

She grabbed him by the shoulders. " Erich please...please answer me honestly. Where's Petra?" Her nails dug into his skin and the man visibly winced. Despair and remorse were written all over his features.

"I'm...I'm so sorry pepper. Petra is -she's g-"

Pepper didn't hear him. The world spun around her in a mixture of noise and people. She felt sick. Her knees buckled and she dropped down, hands grasping the dirt road.

"P-pepper! Are you-"

"You're lying."

"W-what..."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Pain. Unbearable aching pain ripped through her. She couldn't breathe. Everything...everything was going too fast. It couldn't-it was impossible! Her sister was strong...so strong. There was absolutely no way for her to just...just leave her like that.

"Pepper..." Erich reached out. In that instant, reality settled in and...

She screamed.


End file.
